Hero's Cuties: Bloopers!
by AnimatedNation
Summary: Just a series of bloopers from the movie about Felix and his dynamite gal Tammy! I might continue if you guys want me to and PLEASE READ!


**LISTENING TO WHEN CAN I SEE YOU AGAIN AND SO MANY MEMORIES OF WHEN I FIRST SAW THE MOVIE ARE COMING BACK TO ME! Oh my god I might cry :) I'M SO HAPPY WHEN I LISTEN TO THIS SONG!  
**

**With that out of the way, here is another fluff filled, humorous story based on the movie. Hero's Cuties all the way...I hope you guys like bloopers :P Of course you do :) So ENJOY!**

* * *

**Blooper 1: Hero's Duty (part 1)**

Felix jumped right off the walls as guns were fired right towards him. He yelped and flew forward only to have a strong leg be forced into his stomach.

"Slick tiddly winking, pint size." Said a strong female voice. Felix snickered when he looked up at the women. Tamora raised and eyebrow and cleared her throat. "I said, Slick tiddly winking, pint size." Her unnerved voice only made Felix snicker and cackle even louder. "_Felix_..." She whispered through gritted teeth.

Felix kept on snickering. Tamora huffed. "I said, slick tiddly winking, _PINT SIZE_!"

"That's exactly what you said last _night_." Felix busted out laughing while still laying on his back gaining the laughter of every soldier in the game. Tamora only flushed red, sent Felix a chilling glare, and walked away.

"Oh come on, Honey! C-come back! Please?"

* * *

**Blooper 2: Hero's Duty (part 2)**

Tamora swept her foot behind her to kick Felix in the stomach. Her leg only kicked air making her fall onto her face.

"OH MY LAND! TAMMY! Are you okay sweetheart!?" Felix had a small panic attack as Tamora slowly sat up. The director sighed. "CUT!"

* * *

**Blooper 3: Hero's Duty (part 3)**

"Slick tiddly winking, pint size." Tamora said as she raised her gun to Felix's face.

"I'm. Fix-It Felix Jr., ma'am. From. The game. Fix-It Felix _Jr._" Felix then looked up from his hands and gasped. He then forgot his next line. Tamora turned a deep shade of red as Felix didn't even budge. He just stared up at her before smiling goofy with half lidded eyes full of love.

Tamora glared at him and nudged his stomach with her foot. Felix only sighed even more dreamily, grabbed Tamora's hand, pulled her down to his level and kissed her right on the lips in front of everyone.

"CUT! CUT! CUT!"

* * *

**Blooper 4: Sugar Rush Entrance (Part 1) **

"Sugar Rush." Calhoun stated slowly as she placed her hands on her hips. "The Cy-Bugs'll devour that game faster then-wait-what was I supposed to say?"

Felix couldn't help but laugh and go off screen. Tamora grinned a little. "Hey! Shut up, Felix!" She couldn't help but laugh as her husband walked away practically in tears.

* * *

**Blooper 5: Sugar Rush Entrance (Part 2)**

"What was that now?" Felix asked confused. Calhoun swiftly turned around. "What are you? Thick? Do you even know what a Cy-Bug _is_?" She asked.

Felix stood there awkwardly for a minute before snickering. Tamora bit her lip in the hopes to suppress her laughter. But it failed. "Darnet, Felix!" She exclaimed. Felix only laughed hard.

"CUT!"

* * *

**Blooper 6: Going Turbo **

"Go Turbo?" Calhoun asked. Felix thought for a moment before gasping. "Oh, that's right. You guys just got plugged in. Well back when the arcade first opened, Hero's Duty-"

"What?" Tamora cut in.

Felix paused for a moment before sighing; muttering a curse word beneath his breath. "FELIX!" Tamora exclaimed. Felix cringed. "Sorry, honey."

"CUT!"

* * *

**Blooper: Nesquik Sand (Part 1)**

Felix and Tamora were sinking rather quickly in the chocolate milk mix/quick sand. "-WE'RE GONNA _DIE_!"

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Calhoun then slapped Felix hard in the face. When Felix froze, he couldn't hold in his whine of pain. "Owww..."

Tamora cringed and looked at the director. "I can't hit him. I mean look at him!" She exclaimed gesturing to Felix's face which was now red from the hit. The director sighed. "Just hit him!" He exclaimed irritably.

* * *

**Blooper: Nesquik Sand (Part 2)**

Felix grabbed a hold of the Laffy Taffy vine and Tamora's waist as the were hoisted up by the laughing purple vine. Looking down at the blonde beauty in his arms, Felix gave her a triumphant smile. Staring up into those big blue eyes that were Felix's.

She knew that she would be breaking character but she couldn't help it. Tamora grabbed her husbands face in both hands and smashed their lips together.

"Awww..." Everyone said lovingly.

"Cut!"

* * *

**Blooper: One Dynamite Gal (Part 1)**

"Ma'am, I've just gotta tell ya. You are one dynamite gal."

Tamora froze as her back story started playing. The scene came up and during that time, the director figured that Felix and Calhoun were still in the ship. Well, they were. But this was not what he expected.

When the screen turned back towards Felix and Calhoun, the two were locking lips and tasting tongues. Felix was on the dashboard of the ship while Tamora kissed him fiercely. Hands were all over each other and their faces were as red as cherries. The plane was also on auto pilot.

The director groaned. "Oh come on! CUT!"

Felix and Tamora didn't stop kissing each other when this was exclaimed. The just shrugged and resumed on with the lip lock.

* * *

**Blooper: One Dynamite Gal (Part 2)**

"Get out!"

"B-but all I said was you're a dynamite gal-"

"I said GET OUT!"

It was silent. When Felix looked back at Calhoun who was hiding behind her bangs, she was snickering. Felix's mouth slowly widened. "Tammy! Wow! Thanks, honey! I feel so loved!" Felix hopped out of the cruiser and stalked off the set. Tamora sighed, still laughing, and called to Felix. "YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU!"

Felix didn't say anything. Tamora chuckled and looked back at everyone. "I think he's mad..."

* * *

**Blooper: One Dynamite Gal (Part 3)  
**

"Ma'am, you are one dynamite ga-MFHMFHMFMFMMMM!" Tamora clamped her hand over Felix's mouth while smiling and steering the cruiser. She let go when she felt Felix lick her glove.

"EW! Felix! That was gross!" She wiped her hand on his pants. Felix crossed his arms. "Why did you cut me off? We were doing amazing!"

Tamora sighed while turning the plane on auto pilot. "Because I love you and I really don't want to kick you out of the shuttle. You don't deserve it." She watched as her husband turned red. "B-but we've already done this before. All of this! Ralph going Turbo and me having to go find him! This isn't anything new!"

Smirking, Tamora kissed Felix's cheek. "I know."

* * *

**Blooper: Kiss **

Felix jumped up and kissed Tamora on the cheek.

Calhoun stood frozen to her spot as she looked down at the grinning handyman. His grin soon faltered when she hoisted him up and glared at him. As soon as he started to babble an apology, Calhoun sealed her lips with his in a kiss of passion.

The director nodded and smiled. "Aaannddd...Scene! Great job you guys! Guys?" The couple kept up the kiss for sometime. Not wanting it to end so quickly.

* * *

**Wedding Scene: Extended**

Felix swooped Tamora into his arms like nothing and kissed her with as much passion as ever. When everyone started to clap, Tamora smiled into the kiss. Even wider than Felix did. Which was surprising because never had Felix seen Tamora smile so wide.

Right before the scene ended, Felix-still kissing his now wife-opened one eye, smiled at the camera and winked.

* * *

**AND DONE!**

**Not sure if I'm gonna add more. But if I do then you all are open to give me any suggestions. Also, check out WIR FunFanFacts if you haven't yet! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**


End file.
